bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Hail to the Queen - Chapter 4: Dark Revelations
'''Dark Revelations '''is the fourth chapter of my eleventh fanfiction, "Hail to the Queen". This chapter doesn't have the action that the previous chapter has, but this is still an important chapter. Let's get started. Actually, this chapter is completely devoid of any violence. And now I'm mad at myself for using the word "devoid". I just said it again. Dark Revelations I woke up in a bed in Elena's castle. I noticed how tattered and bloody my outfit had become. Both of my hands were chained to the bed, which sucked. I looked up, and saw that the Dark Knight was watching me sleep. Creepy bastard. Harold: Why are you watchin' me sleep, you son of a bitch? He said nothing. Five minutes later, Elena and Alak-Hul came into the room. Elena was wearing a brown robe over her armor, and wasn't wearing her helmet or gloves. Alak-Hul had his axe in his hand, meaning that he was not happy with me for kicking his ass. Elena sat down on the bed with me. Elena: Harold. Our previous meeting got out of hand. Harold: You think? Why were your people trying to kill me? Elena: They aren't good at following orders. I didn't intend for them to attack you. Harold: Then why did they attack me? Did they know that I am your brother? Elena: I didn't tell them that. Harold: Motherfucker! I could have died! Elena: Sorry. Words could not express how furious I was. But, I kept myself from losing my shit. I took a deep breath, and tried to stay under control. Harold: Can I be unchained? Please. Elena: Maybe. I sat up on the bed. I had so many questions. Harold: Elena, what is this? What happened to you? Elena: Many things have changed since the last time I saw you. Harold: You don't think I know that? Elena: Don't be rude, Harold. Harold: Why are you the Queen of this shitty city? Elena: About a year ago, I left Thrace. I had heard about how much this city was suffering, so I wanted to check it out. I was approached by three Darkblades. They told me that the King speaks to all outsiders who enter the city. I went with them to this castle. I was introduced to the king. He was really rude, and I said some things that I shouldn't have said to him. He..... touched me. Somewhere that I don't like being touched. I interrupted her. Harold: What kind of king does something like that? She continued right where she had left off before I interrupted her. Elena: I pulled out the knife that I was carrying, and killed him. Harold: That's pretty badass. But that doesn't tell me why you are the Queen. Elena: The Darkblades made me the Queen after that. Apparently, you become the ruler by killing the previous ruler. Harold: That is some corrupt shite. Why are you letting the people of this city suffer? She stood up, and seemed pretty angry that I had asked that. Elena: That is none of your business, Harold. Harold: Very well. Can I go now? Elena: As you wish. Elena unchained me. I left the castle without saying anything. I got lost about 30 times while trying to leave. The place was massive. I learned the layout of the place, which could prove useful if I ever need to return here. I went back to the inn, and Henriett asked me what had happened. I told her that I was attacked, but I am fine now. When I told her that my sister was the ruler of this city, Henriett seemed very confused. I told her that I was not going to let this city suffer. If Elena is going to neglect her people, I will have to change that. Credits This chapter is kind of boring. It just serves to give some insight (No, not that kind of Insight). Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts